memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Harrell
Grace Harrell is an actress and model who was a regular background actress on , , and . She also appeared in . Harrell received no credit for her appearances. She filmed her first Trek role as Enterprise-D officer for the episode on Monday on Paramount Stage 8. Harrell was scheduled to appear in engineering scenes in the fifth season episode but was either not filmed or cut from the final episode. She was also scheduled for a corridor scene in the episode and for an engineering scene in the episode but did not appear. Harrell was also on the call sheet for the episode to film a corridor scene (scene 6). This scene was not part of the final episode however. In her scheduled scenes in engineering in the episode , Harrell was replaced by fellow background actress Tracee Cocco and she also did not appear in the Ten Forward scenes of the episode . Harrell graduated from Emporia State University and moved to New York where she has started her stage career and played in numerous off Broadway plays. A short time later she moved to Los Angeles and got into the film business. Harrell worked as photo double for Halle Berry in the 1994 comedy The Flintstones. Among her acting resume are films such as Split Decisions (1988, with Patrick Cupo and George Wilbur), Soap Dish (1988, with Teri Hatcher and Whoopi Goldberg), and Don't Touch If You Ain't Prayed (2005). Harrell has also appeared in recurring and featured roles in television series such as Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Pacific Palisades (1997, with Daphne Ashbrook and Michael Horton, and directed by Gabrielle Beaumont), Burke's Law, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Babylon 5, and Resurrection Blvd.. She also worked as model and has been featured in several print-ads and commercials. Today Harrell works also as a director, producer, and writer. Notable is that she played the role of Uhura in a stage play named "Romeo & Juliet (The Last Battlefield)" at the Next Stage Theater in Los Angeles. Star Trek appearances File:Female operations officer in corridor, 2369.jpg|Starfleet officer Recurring character (uncredited) File:Ten Forward waitress 2367.jpg|Ten Forward waitress (uncredited) File:Lauriento masseuse.jpg|Alien masseuse (uncredited) File:Grace Harrell, The Maquis Part I.jpg|Peliar Zel DS9 visitor (uncredited) File:Peliar Zel Enterprise-D passenger.jpg|[[Peliar Zel Enterprise-D passenger 001|Peliar Zel Enterprise-D passenger]] (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Klingon (uncredited) File:Bahrat's station alien 2.jpg|Alien customer (uncredited) File:Ocampa midwife.jpg|Ocampa midwife (uncredited) File:Female voyager engineer, 2373.jpg|''Voyager'' officer Recurring character (uncredited) File:Terrasphere 8 Peliar Zel native officer.jpg|Peliar Zel native officer (uncredited) File:Klingons courting.jpg|Courting Klingon (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 10.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) Recurring appearances * ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 3) ** (Season 5) ** ** (Season 6) External links * GraceHarrell.com – official site * * * Grace Harrell at Rustix.org * Grace Harrell at BurrenProductions.com Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers